White Sparrow, Black Raven: an orginal organizatio
by Jessica Cowley
Summary: Mina Shirayuki is nothing more than a somebody that was raised by nobodies, Harper Reily is just a normal teen in our world until she has a dream about org 13 after playing one of the many kh games. what she doesn't know is that the people are real.


White Sparrow, Black Raven: An Original Organization XIII Fan Fiction

Chapter One

"Die, Xemnas, die!" A girl with a razor cut hairstyle yelled at her tv as she played Kingdom Hearts 2 while she laid on her bed. "Die an evil and horrible death! You don't deserve to live!"

In Nobody's Call in the World That Never Was, Xemnas the leader of Organization XIII sneezes.

"You okay, sir?" The newer number 13 asks as she cocks her head to the side and looks up at him.

"Yeah, I guess." He pauses, "I don't know where that sneeze came from."

An evil grin spreads across her darkened face, "maybe someone is talking bad about you." She pauses to muse on the thought, "then again who would want to talk about you?" She chuckled as she teleported out of the area.

"HARPER RILEY!" A voice bellowed from downstairs. "SHUT THAT GAME OFF NOW AND GET TO BED! YOU HAVE SCHOOL IN THE MORNING!"

The girl groaned angrily as she went over to her system and shut it down for the night. "I could care less about school right now." She mutters to herself as she climbs into bed.

That night she dreams about a distant and dark world swarming with shadows. A castle like structure is at the other end of the world. She runs jumping and avoiding the shadows as she heads to the grey structure.

Once inside, she falls to her knees. A girl about her age appears out of nowhere in front of her.

"Oh good, you did make it," the stranger said as she reached her hand out to help Harper up.

Harper looks up and sees the silver hair girl with elf like ears smiling down at her. Reluctantly, she grabs a hold of the stranger's hand and gets up.

Together the two walk down the halls to the grey room, where others like the elf sat talking.

"Hey Mina, who's the girl?" A guy with red hair came up to them smiling.

"This is my best friend ever!" Mina Grinned happily to everyone in the room.

Harper glared at Mina, "I don't know who you are. I never met you." She growled in a harsh whisper.

Mina turned and slapped Harper hard in the back of her head. The guy's thoughts all in unison.

Harper remembered something of her distant past when she was a child. She remembered being with Mina a lot.

Mina smiled as she saw the look of recognition spread across Harper's face.

"Mina, is that really you? How have you been? How's it been going?" Harper blurted out.

"Oh same ol', same ol'." Mina replied as she waved the thought away. She turned her attention on the members in the room. "Everyone, this is my best friend, Harper Reily. She's visiting me for the day. Now introduce yourselves."

"I'm Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel said pointing to his head, a sly grin across a face.

"Yeah," Harper said unsure of Axel's actions.

"Good you're a fast learner." He said as he disappeared with a smile on his face.

"I'm Zexion, number six of the Organization." An emo looking guy with a book said in one of the chairs in the room. His hair similar to Harper.

An older man with a scar that trailed up from his jaw to the top of his cheek and an eyepatch on his right eye came up. "I'm Xigbar." He grinned as he continued on his way.

Mina noticed a pink hair figure retreating quickly, "Marluxia! Get your pink headed ass over here now!" Mina yelled before he went through the doorway.

Reluctantly he came back, "hi, I'm Marluxia." He said gloomly as he came closer.

"See, was that so hard?" Mina smiled up at him.

"I have other matters to attend to." He said looking down at Mina.

"What like overthrow Xemnas?" Mina asked playfully.

Marluxia blushed slightly at Mina's playful behavior.

"Come on Harper, we have a lot to catch up on." Mina said as she lead the way.

Together the girls walked down the halls. "So, Mina," she pauses as she watched the elf to face her. "Are you still searching for him?"

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION! Organization members two, six, eight, nine, ten, and thirteen report to the Superior. I repeat two, six, eight, nine, ten, and thirteen to the Superior." Saix reported sounding annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I got to report for a mission. Wanna tag along?" Mina asked avoiding Harper's question.

"Sure, why not." Harper shrugged.

Once the members gathered in the round room, Xemnas the Superior began the briefing. "As you all know, you're here for another mission. This time all of you are to go together." He paused to see their reactions.

"What? Are you serious?" A blond hair guy asked troubled by the thought.

"Yes, here are your orders." Xemnas paused to gather his thoughts. "Beep, beep, beep, beep..."

"Huh? I don't understand what you are saying." Harper said confused.

Harper groaned as she realized that Xemnas wasn't beeping, it was her damn alarm clock. She rolled over and slammed her hand on the top of the annoying thing to quiet it down.

"What a weird dream..." She trailed off muttering as she sat up.

Harper quickly got ready for school and headed there for the day.

Chapter Two

Harper went to her locker and grabbed her books for the first half of the day. Out of the corner of her eye she notices an emo figure walking by. She looks and her eyes widen.

'Isn't that Zexion? It can't be, it was only a dream!' She thought to herself.

She shook the thought away as she headed into class. As she went to sit down another member of the organization member stood near her. This time the silver hair girl named Mina.

"Wait a minute." Harper started, "how did you get here?"

Mina turned and looked at Harper. "What do you mean by that? I've always been here." Mina replied.

'Am I going crazy?' She thought, 'impossible! Nothing's ever happened like this before.' She harped on herself.

During lunch she heard music playing at one end of the cafeteria. Instantly she notices Demyx playing for lunch money.

'This is insane. Now the only ones left are Xigbar, Axel, and Luxord. If this isn't a coinceidence, I don't know what is.' She left the room early to avoid the weird shit that's going on.

Harper was relieved that her favorite class, shop, came around. It not only kept her occupied but marked another blissful end to the school day.

"At least I won't see any of them here." Harper muttered to herself as she took her seat.

The bell rang letting all know that class has begun. Harper grabs her notebook and pencil from her bag when she hears a familiar voice.

"Hello, I will be subbing for you today. My name is Mr. Xavier." The sub announced. She looked up to see Xigbar standing at the front of the class.

She wasn't paying much attention until one of the guys raised his hand. Quickly Xavier called on him.

"That's not right if you do that…" The guy trailed off explaining the problem.

The class started chattering as they all noticed one by one that Mr. Xavier was a poor excuse for a shop class substitute.

"HEY! NUMBER TWO!" A girl yelled as she entered, the class quieted down instantly as they watched her slim punky goth form walk across the room. "Got a new student for ya." She looks and notices that the new student didn't follow. "Son of a--" She stormed out of the room. Harper and the rest of the class listened as they heard the two argue.

"I SAID GET YOUR ASS IN THERE!" Mina yelled. A moment later a blond hair guy in a trench coat came flying into the class and crashed into the wall.

'Holy shit! Now all that's missing is Axel!' Harper thought as she watched Luxord glaring at Mina. She ignored the rest of the class as they were in shock.

In the hall, Axel was skipping class when he noticed Mina arguing with Luxord. A grin spread across his face as he ran into the room.

"MINA!" He yelled as his punky self went flying into her causing them to both crash to the floor. "I missed you so much." He said as he nuzzled in Mina's neck.

"Dammit Axel!" Mina yelled as she struggled to get up. "Don't just stand there Number Two, help me up!"

"What did I tell you? It's Xigbar not Number Two!" Xigbar yelled.

"Isn't your name Xavier though?" One of the dumbest guys pointed out.

"HEY!" Harper yelled out. "I want to see you, you, you, and you in the hall NOW!" She demanded as she pointed to the four.

Axel perks up with Mina, "us?" They both pointed to themselves.

"Yes, now go!" Harper growled as the four members and herself went into the hallway to talk. "Tell me what's going on." She demanded.

"What do you mean?" Mina asked putting her hands on her hips and cocking them to one side.

"Your all from Organization XIII aren't you?" Harper asked with fury in her eyes.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Axel said grinning.

Harper heard a guy screaming in terror down the hallway. Moments later she saw Demyx running down the hall as the top bullies in the school chased after him. "Hold that thought." She said as she ran down the hall after Demyx.

Loud cursing and shouts were heard. The Organization members looked at each other then to Harper who was dragging Demyx by the back of the shirt. Mina noticed that he was crying in fear and that he was wounded as well. Harper threw Demyx to the others and glowered at them.

"YOU!" She pointed to Demyx. Instantly he coward and hid behind Mina while hugging her legs. "I want answers!"

"Look we told you, we have no idea what you are going on about." Mina said crossing her arms this time.

"So if you're not in the Organization, then I can bad mouth about Xemnas?" Harper asked. She watched as none of them replied. "I think Xemnas is the biggest loser…" She continued on as the members laughed.

Across the school Xemnas posed as a teacher. Luckily he was on planning period. He sneezed suddenly as his ears felt like they were on fire. Xemnas decided to poke his head out the door to listen.

"…never in his entire life will he get Kingdom Hearts opened…" Harper continued on.

"I HEARD THAT!" Xemnas screams.

Mina's ears twitched at his voice. 'Not again.' She thought as she knelt down next to Demyx calming him down while healing him at the same time. She looked up at the speaker as the headset at the office is picked up. "Code Red." Zexion said with a sigh. In the background Xemnas can be heard ranting on about what Harper said about him.

Mina looked at the others, "let's go." She helped Demyx up and the group left to the office.

"Wait a minute, I said I wanted answers!" Harper yelled after them. She decided to follow them to get her answers.

In the office the group stood together as Xemnas calmed down. "Zexion, what is going on?" Mina decided to ask.

"It's Xemnas , he heard someone talking bad about him and thanks to him, he blew our cover." Zexion explained.

Harper stood there in disbelief with the group. 'The dream then, it was real?' She thought to herself. 'But,' she paused as she looked at the ground, 'isn't Kingdom Hearts just a game?' She looked back at the group.

"Hey!" She yelled at the group.

"WHAT?" Xemnas yelled at Harper.

"I want answers. Now are you all with the Organization or not?" Harper crossed her arms.

Chapter Three

Something on the monitor caught Xemnas's attention. "Oh," and he teleported out of the office to his victims.

"Idiot," Zexion muttered under his breath.

Harper grabs the front of Luxord's coat. "Are you guys in Organization XIII or not? Is it real or not?" She snarled as she looked up at his face. Luxord turned his head away not wanting to answer.

A cloaked figure appears as Xemnas reenters the office happy. "Lord Xemnas, we have a situation at Nothing's Call." The blond hair man said urgently.

"IDIOT!" Mina yelled at her fellow member.

"You!" Harper yelled at the man. "Vexen, right?" The man jumped as she pointed him out.

"How do you know?" He eyed her, his green eyes flashing in fear.

Harper walks over and grabs his long bangs. "Tell me what I need to know." She growled as she tightened her grip on his hair.

Xemnas reached for her heart to stop her from knowing all their secrets. Harper's eyes flashed as she did what looked to be a spinning back blow to Xemnas's face causing him to fly across the small office. His body landed with a heavy thud. Vexen clutched his head hoping that none of it got ripped out. Pain raced through his head, he noticed that if Harper wanted to she could've used him as a weapon as well.

"Dammit, now we're gonna have to replace his glasses again." Mina complained.

"Where are we gonna get the munny for that?" Axel asked as he helped Mina sit on the counter.

Harper heard their complaints. "Oh, shut up, you can get a cheap pair for five bucks at Wal-Mart." She tugged on Vexen's hair all the while.

Demyx who's curious about this world's currency, "what's a buck? Is that like munny?" He stayed near Mina and Axel while fearing Harper.

"Wait, did you say munny? As in m-u-n-n-y?" Harper asked as she tightened her grip even more on Vexen's hair as he struggled.

"Yeah, why?" Axel asks as he leans against the counter crossing his arms.

Harper turns her attention back to Vexen, "now tell me what I need to know." She grinned evilly.

Vexen spilled the info that she was looking for. She slammed his head into the counter when he hesitated.

"About damn time someone tells me what I need to know." She let's go of his hair and pushes him across the office to Axel and Mina. "Do what you want."

Eagerly Mina and Axel pounce on Vexen. Screams of bloody murder rang throughout part of the school.

"You know Vexen, you did tend to blab too much to the enemy." Mina said as a menacing grin spreads across her face.

"We're just gonna have to send you back into nothing." Axel grinned as well.

"No!" Vexen shrieked, "you can't possibly," he backed away into a corner. "But why?" He gibbered on.

"Oh, just shut up!" Mina raised her voice as Zxel snapped his fingers. Instantly, Vexen went up into flames, disappearing into the darkness.

"I could never stand that man anyway." She said as she flipped her hair back revealing her pointed ears briefly.

"Neither did Marluxia or Larxene." Axel said as they watched him disappear.

Harper sat down on the couch rubbing her temples. "So you're telling me that the game Kingdom Hearts is based on real events?"

"Kingdom Hearts is a game?" Mina asked curious about Harper's knowledge.

"Well if that's the case and she knows all our secrets, what do we do with her?" Zexion asked Mina.

"I-I'm not sure." She stammered. "I'd ask Xemnas but," she trailed off looking to where he was.

"Where is he?" Xigbar asked as he looked as well.

Xemnas teleported into the area again as Mina went up to him. "My lord, we have a small problem." She said to him.

His golden eyes flashed down at her. "What do you mean? You're in charge of this mission."

"But sir, she knows all our secrets and plans!" Mina reported.

"Do whatever, you're in charge." Xemnas ordered as he walked out the doors.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Harper dared to ask, "kill me? Steal my heart? Or let me join?"

"Well, leader?" Zexion asked and the group looked at her.

"Xigbar, what do you think?" Mina asked him.

"I say, we see if she's Organization material." He said eagerly.

"Alright then, Harper Riley, let's see what your made of!" Mina announced as her weapons materialized.

"Pfft, those puny daggers are gonna harm me?" Harper said in a mocking tone.

Mina materialized behind Harper, she lightly put the tip of her dagger on the back of her neck. "One!" Mina announced loudly.

"What the-" Harper said as she spun around to face Mina who disappeared yet again.

"Two!" Mina said as she put her dagger lightly into Harper's back.

"Why are you counting?" Harper yells as she jumps back nearly tripping over part of the chairs.

"Let's take this elsewhere." Mina said as her pink eyes shown eagerly.

"Fine with me." Harper said as they raced out the doors.

Mina lunged at Harper pinning her to the nearest wall, her daggers at Harper's throat. "Three!" Mina smiled as she jumped away to avoid a cut to her stomach.

"I love watching Mina fight." Axel said in a dreamy voice as the group watches the two spar.

"Yeah, but did you notice, Mina hasn't injured Harper yet." Zexion points out.

"Huh?" Demyx says and notices that Zexion was right.

"She's playing cat and mouse with Harper." Xigbar beamed.

"She did the same with Vexen." Luxord chuckled. "Since that day he always had that one eye bug out more. Glad that's over."

Harper stood her ground for the next attack to come at her. She stumbled as she dodged and fell as she threw a throwing knife at Mina. Mina only smirked as she easily dodged the small projectile weapon.

"Fifty!" Mina grinned down at Harper, the blade to her forehead. "Fifty times I could've killed you with in this battle." She made her weapons disappear and stood erect again.

"Mina," she looked over to see Marluxia walking over. "You know that was unfair of you."

"I know, but she knows everything." Mina stated.

Marluxia's eyes widened briefly then he smiled. "Is that so?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"He's right." Axel said as he and the others came over. "You had an unfair advantage dear Mina." He lightly touched her jaw line.

"So what are you gonna do with me?" Harper asked as she stood up again.

Mina teleported out of the area with Marluxia, leaving Harper at the mercy of the others.

"You know she did have a limiter on, right?" Demyx told the others.

"That's right. I forgot she had that on." Xigbar said.

"If not that somebody would've been toast." Axel said almost too happily.

Harper hated the fact that they chatted away ignoring her. "HEY!" She yelled at them. "What are you talking about?" She asked the group.

"Oh, you don't know?" Axel started as a portal opened up. A black hooded leather coat is thrown at Harper.

"Okay," Harper says in an unsure tone. "What's the catch?"

"You're in as long as you can avoid Xemnas stealing your heart." Mina explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Harper asks as she stands up.

"My Mina here is saying exactly what she said." Axel said with a smile as he wraps an arm around Mina's shoulder. Mina frowned and knocked his arm off.

"I thought only nobody's could join. Like what happened to Sora when he turned into a shadow heartless and his nobody, Roxas, was created." Harper said.

"Mina defeated the whole Organization in under five minutes when she first appeared." Xigbar announced.

"Was it really that short?" Mina asked thinking about that night.

"Xemnas allowed her to join for two reasons. She's a strong fighter and she can heal." Axel explained.

"And…" Mina leaned up to whisper in Axel's ear causing him to blush. He was the only one who didn't know.

"Oh, I didn't know that." His eyes shown amusement.

"I ain't called The Seductive Alchemist for nothing now." Mina teased.

"What do you mean by avoiding Xemnas though?" Harper asked once again.

"Like I said, avoid his touch. He constantly tries to steal my heart for his precious Kingdom Hearts." Mina explained.

A thought crossed Harper's mind. Who was watching shop class?

"Hey I know it's only been about twenty minutes since we started this shit, but if substitute dumbass is here, who's watching shop class?" Harper asked.

"Why you ask?" Xigbar asked ignoring Harper's rude comments on him. He know more about arrow guns, not shop class.

"Shit!" Harper ran leaving her black coat behind. That's all they needed was a fire!

Chapter Four

"What's wrong?" Mina asked as she easily kept up with Harper.

Harper ignored the members until she opened the classroom door, inside the guys were already torching random items in the class. "See now you know." Harper spoke in an annoyed voice.

Mina saw small fires across the room, instantly she turned to Demyx. "Demyx!" She watched as his attention snapped to her, "I need you to put the fires out." She ordered.

"Why me?" He asked.

"You're the only one with control over water. Now do it!" She yelled. Instantly Demyx's weapon comes out as he plays, water notes and humanoid figures danced around as they went to their destinations. One by one the flames disappear.

Mina sighed as the flames vanished, 'at least the fire alarm didn't go off.' She thought to herself. She straightened up and walked into the room again. "Alright boys, listen up!" Mina ordered in a raised voice. The guys perked up at her voice and listened. "You caused this chaos, now you need to deal with it." She ordered with her arms crossed.

"Who said you're in charge here?" One of the guys sneered at her as he played with his Zippo lighter.

"Fine, don't listen. Boys, do whatever." She said as she walked out of the room flipping her hair back. Mina walked through the members who had already summoned their weapons. They walked in with sadistic grins eager to take the hearts here.

"Okay, okay. We'll listen." One of the others blurted out as he wanted to live. "Just call them off!"

Mina turned her head and saw that the class huddled together in fear. "I don't see anyone moving to repair the damage done to the room." She said in an icy voice.

Harper leaned against the wall grinning. This, to her, was way better than watching them torch each other's pants. She laughed as they moved in a chaotic mess repairing the desks, shelves, and whatever else they destroyed.

Before school ended, the classroom was repaired and the members disappointed. "That's better." Mina said with a grin as she inspected the repairs.

"M-Mina?" One of the guys stammered.

"What is it?" She glared up at them.

"What are you going to do with us?" He asked backing away slowly.

The bell rang indicating that school was over for the day. Mina looks up and smiles. "You pathetic somebody's can leave now. The day is over and you all should be happy that I don't have any other plans for you."

"Thank you, Ms. Shirayuki!" The class said in unison.

"I said no formal shit!" Mina roared as the class scrambled away in terror.

"She's been hanging around Xemnas again, hasn't she?" Xigbar asked to any of the members listening.

Mina's ears twitched irritably as she turned to face him. "You," she pointed to Xigbar, "you know how much I hate that man." She growled.

"Well as fun as this has been I'm going home. No need to hang around here any longer." Harper said as she started to walk out of the room.

"Mina, where do we go now?" Demyx asked softly.

"I don't know, Xemnas never made arrangements for us." Mina said sadly.

Harper stopped at the doorway looking down at her boots. If it was one thing her mother taught her, it was to help those in need. "You're telling me that you guys don't have homes here?" She turned to the group.

"Unfortunately, our dumbass of a leader didn't make arrangements for us and we aren't allowed to return until we're done." Mina explained.

"Let me think." Harper said as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes to concentrate. "I may have enough room for all of you. Come on, your coming home with me." She looked at the group.

A moment later Demyx runs up and hugs her, "thank you." He said cheerfully.

"Alright, alright, get off before I kill you!" Harper growled and instantly Demyx lets go and clings back on to Mina.

Harper led them to her beat up red pickup truck. Instantly Axel, Mina, Demyx and Zexion jump in the back leaving Luxord and Xigbar to find their own seats. Harper goes around back to shut the tailgate.

"There's room for one more." She announced. "Who's gonna sit back here?" She looked between the two men.

Everyone but Zexion cheered as Xigbar jumped in the back with the others. "We can have a party going on here!" Mina said cheerfully.

Luxord climbed in the front while Harper shut the back. "Aw, kill joy!" Mina hollered, "we wanted to see who got knocked out first!"

Harper rolled her eyes as she climbed in and started the behemoth to life. Luxord decided to stay quiet for most of the trip while looking out the window. The only noise heard was from the five in the bed of the truck.

"Damn, it's like they're having a party back there." Harper said aloud more to herself than to Luxord.

Without looking at Harper, "they're always like this." He said sounding annoyed.

"I hate to see how tonight's going to be like." She said as they turned onto a single lane road.

The group laughed as Axel scared a dog with a fireball. "What are they doing?" Harper asked as she looked at the group through the rearview mirror.

"Do I care to know?" Luxord muttered.

Harper chuckled as she turned onto her street. Instantly she noticed that Mina held up her hand gesturing the others to be quiet. Harper watched as Mina listened to her new surroundings.

To Mina a new area meant new territory and new territory meant new faces and trouble. Something Mina learned the hard way when she was a child. Harper pulled to a stop at her house and the crew in the back got out quickly. Mina gestured for them to stay nearby as Xigbar disappeared instantly. Only brief flashes of him appeared here and there.

"Nothing," he reported a moment later.

Harper rolled her eyes. "What is a deer gonna mug you guys?" She muttered as she walked to her house.

Mina let out a sigh of relief and smiled. She watched Harper walk through the group to the front door. "Alright guys," Mina whispered to her music loving friends. "As soon as we can we invade her room to see what she has." A wicked grin spreads across her face. Mina's ears twitched at the sound of the deadbolt being undone. When the lock was finally undone the crew of three barged on through and went straight for Harper's room. They stop as they don't see a single cd in the room.

"What the hell? There's no music here!" Demyx yelled.

"There's a computer, some books, movies and games here but no cds." Axel said as he rummaged through the stuff.

"Oh, hell no!" Harper yelled as she caught them in her room. "What do you think you're doing in my room?" She continued from the doorway.

Mina turns and faces Harper. "Don't you like music?" She asked.

"Yeah, but it's all on my computer." Harper said as she clicked on a random song. Instantly the room filled with an awful sound.

"What in oblivion is that shit?" Demyx and Axel said in unison.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Mina exclaimed as she held her stomach hoping the pain would go away.

Harper grins evilly as even the calmest member cringes at the strange and awful sound erupting from the computers speakers. "Oh I see. How interesting." Harper's grin widened as she clicked the song to a stop.

Marluxia appears in the middle of the yard. He silently curses the country roads as he walks the rest of the way to speak with Mina. As he walks through the small country house he notices that the members are looking ill. He quickly went up the stairs hoping that his trump card wasn't destroyed. "Mina," he called out.

"Marly?" Mina answered from within the room surprised to hear his voice.

He stops at the doorway to speak with her. "Mina report." He looks to see Axel and Demyx rummaging through Harper's things while she wasn't looking.

Harper grinned as she decided to blast Drowning Pool's song Bodies while he was standing there. The loud metal music made Mina cringe. Harper stopped the music instantly as she was surprised that Marluxia fell over clutching his chest.

"MARLY!" Mina yelled as she went to his side. "What did you do to him?"

Harper looks over and shrugs. "Looks like I gave him a heart attack."

"What?" Axel asked as he looked at Marluxia's still body.

"I thought we have no hearts." Demyx said unsure now.

"Funny it looks like you guys do." Harper said as she leans back in her chair and grins.

"If that's so then…Shit!" Mina said as she repositioned Marluxia to be healed. She positioned her hands on his chest as she started to heal him. Instantly, everyone felt a soft, warm glow as Marluxia was being healed.

Marluxia stirred moments later after Mina finished healing him. "What happened?" He asked as he looked up at Mina confused. She explained everything quickly. "I see." He said as he sat up. "Thank you." Marluxia surprised Mina by hugging her. "I owe you one." He lets go and smiled as he disappeared.

Chapter 5

Harper rolled her eyes. "So what's your mission in my world?"

Mina looked at her as if she grew a third head. "We're here to take the hearts of the kids at the school," she stated like it was obvious.

"Right." Harper trailed off. She looked up at the clock on her wall. "I guess I'll make supper. Who likes hot dogs and hamburgers?"

"The small group in her room looked at her strangely, "what's a hot dog?" Demyx asked.

"And a hamburger?" Axel asked as he looked at Harper from the bed.

Harper just sighed. "How about I just fix them and you try them, hm?" Harper asked as she got up from her desk.

Minutes later the working members drool as they smell the meat cooking. Mina looked at Zexion who was clutching his stomach.

"Zexy, you okay?" Mina asked as she walked over.

Zexion nodded his head as his stomach growled loudly. Instantly he blushed.

Mina chuckled, "did you not eat or is the scent driving you nuts?" She watched as he turned his head away. "You did eat lunch right?" Mina leaned over to see his face. She watched as Zexion's face turned a deeper shade of red as he looked down. "You were reading again, weren't you?" She stands up putting her hands on her hips.

Zexion mumbles out a yes. "I knew it. How am I gonna bring everyone back if they don't take care of themselves?" She sighs as she walks over to Harper. "Anything done yet?" Mina asks while looking at the food.

"Not even close, why?" Harper looks at Mina.

Mina nods her head over to Zexion. "So, what about him?" Harper asks as she watches the food cook.

"Got anything quick? He hasn't had anything today." Mina asks as she worries about her fellow member.

"Admit it you like him." Harper grinned as Mina's face turns red.

"I-I-I do not!" Mina stammers as she yells at Harper. "This is my first mission and well," she pauses to look at the ground. "This is my first mission in charge. I don't want anyone to fade into the nothing especially those that I care for." Mina's expression saddens at a thought of something in the past that happened to her.

"Lighten up, I was just kidding." Harper claps Mina on the back. "There are some baked goods in the kitchen. Why don't you take him there?"

"Are you sure?" Mina asks

"Yeah, just don't let the others know." Harper grinned as she hoped that those two would hook up. She watched as Mina walked back over telling Zexion about the baked goods in the kitchen. Instantly his expression lightens up.

"What are you looking at?" Axel asked as he looked at what Harper was doing.

"Nothing much." Harper answered as she flipped the burgers. She couldn't help but to grin about Mina and Zexion, they were cute together.

In the kitchen Mina and Zexion searched for the food. A moment later they find the baked goods in a huge walk in pantry. As Zexion grabs the small cakes, Mina looked in the fridge and lo and behold there sat a perfectly good cake. Her mouth watered as she saw the bright red strawberries on top.

"Ah, my favorite!" Mina exclaimed quietly.

"Hm?" Zexion looks at Mina and sees her standing at the fridge. "What's up Mina?"

She turns and looks at him, "she has strawberry shortcake." Mina responded with a smile.

Zexion sighs as he remembered the day he found out about her love for any baked good. She was still really young. He was passing through the area one day when he heard Xalden yelling. Zexion enters curious about all the noise and saw Mina stealing the cakes and cookies right in front of him. He chuckled as he focused on today's Mina as she debated about the cake. "Why don't you grab it?"

Mina looked at him over her shoulder, "but no one has been in it yet. What if she has plans?"

"She did say that there are baked goods that I could eat to hold me over till dinner was done. I don't think she'll mind if you have a slice." Zexion pointed out.

Back outside the remaining members hovered around Harper as she cooked. Within minutes, she got pissed.

"Argh!" Harper yelled out scaring the members. "If you don't quit hovering you're not only not gonna not gonna eat but I'll grill you myself!" She glared causing them all to flinch.

Mina and Zexion came back out chatting away about what next to do with the mission.

Xigbar notices and elbows Axel. Axel looks at Xigbar then to Mina who was laughing and smiling with Zexion.

"No," Axel said to himself as his face paled. "But she was flirting with me before the mission."

"Axel, we all like Mina, but you got to remember she's more of a wild child than anything else. She enjoys her freedom yet she wants to stay close to those she cares for as well." Demyx explained as he watched the two walk towards the woods.

"Oy!" Harper said loud. "Don't wonder too far, dinner's almost done." Harper watched as Mina waved in acknowledgement as Zexion looked over. She chuckled as she notices that Zexion's a bit taller than Mina.

"What's so funny?" Luxord asks as he leans against one of the nearby trees.

"All the ways I could torture Axel right now with Mina being the subject." Harper looked at Luxord with a sly grin across her face.

Axel walked by to see what Demyx was up to. 'Perfect timing!' Harper thought.

"Hey Axel!" She yelled grinning. She watched as he came closer. "What do you think Mina and Zexion are up to? Could it be that she prefers him over you? Or…" Harper got cut off.

"STOP IT!" Axel yelled. He looked at the ground with sadness across his face. "Just stop it." He repeated again quietly as he walked off.

"Oh touchy." Harper said to herself as she watched him retreat towards the woods as well.

"Let's start heading back." Mina suggested as she listened to the sounds around her. Her ears twitched when she heard Axel yelling.

"How come?" Zexion asked as he was enjoying the peace and quiet of the woods with Mina.

Mina looked down, "Harper you…you…" Mina's head snapped up as she decided to bolt towards Axel. "Yurusanai!" She yelled as she ran through the trees.

"Mina! Wait up!" Zexion yelled as he ran after her.

Mina raced through the trees towards Axel. He wasn't hard to locate since she kept hearing him grumble. She stopped as she saw Axel sitting on an old stump near a clearing.

"Axel…" She said quietly as her heart broke seeing him like that. Suddenly, she decided to run at him.

"It's not fair that Harper has to treat me like that. Doesn't she know that I lost someone dear to me already?" Axel mumbled on.

His head jerked up at the last second when he heard something coming at him. Within a heartbeat the figure pounced on him.

Mina crashed into Axel. She smiled as she knew she caught him off guard. The two fall to the ground with Mina on top of Axel. She laughed as she looked at his face. "Hi there," she smiled. "Miss me?" She decided to ask as she sat up on him.

"Very," he smiled as he pulled her back down with him.

Zexion appears a moment later seeing the two on the ground. He sighs as he walks over. Mina looks up guiltily. "Can you not make a decision on who you like more?" Zexion asked as she sat back up.

"I don't care to decide besides," Mina pauses as she hears Harper yelling. "I like my freedom right now." A sly smile plays across her face.

"What are you scheming?" Zexion asks curious as to what she's up to.

Mina gets up and brushes the dirt off of herself. "I'm thinking, the first one to catch me sleeps with me tonight." She looked at their eager faces. "No teleporting or any abilities are to be used. I will run ahead. Count to thirteen before coming after me." Mina explained.

"Are you serious?" Axel asked as he got up.

"I wouldn't of said it if I wasn't." Mina grinned as she turned around. "Ready?" The two nodded, "catch me if you can!" She ran faster than they expected.

"Dinner!" Harper yelled out. The remaining members come as one.

She looked around noticing that Mina, Axel, and Zexion haven't appeared back yet. She sighed as she finished putting the burgers and hot dogs on the plates and went to the small picnic table located nearby. If she remembers correctly Mina can hear almost anything.

Mina ran faster than she usually did. Tree branches and thorny plants whipped and cut her open. She ignored the stinging pain. She was more interested in who would catch her first.

Her ears twitched as she heard them yell "thirteen!" in unison. Then she chuckled as they came running towards her.

'This should be interesting.' She thought as she kept on going.


End file.
